1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake manifold for an internal combustion engine having a cylinder head. The intake manifold includes at least one intake pipe having an intake flange for leak free attachment of the intake manifold to the cylinder head by means of a sealing element. A bypass line for feeding a secondary gas into an intake opening of the internal combustion engine is provided, and the secondary gas is fed by means of a connection into the bypass line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intake manifolds are known and generally are manufactured of a metallic material or of plastic. In this type of device, a secondary gas is often fed into the internal combustion engine through lines which are located outside the intake manifold. Because of the manner in which such intake manifolds are manufactured, the intake manifold can have undesirable accumulations of material in its interior, in particular in the transition region between intake pipe and intake flange.